The present invention relates to a front wheel suspension for a vehicle.
There are many known strut type front wheel suspensions in which a stabilizer bar passes across frames of a car body and is fastened at its outer bar ends to upper surfaces of lower control arms disposed on opposite sides of the car body which lower control arms are fastened to the frames of the car body by means of gusset members. The outer bar ends of the stabilizer bar are bent around and back, allowing the torsion bar section of the stabilizer bar to extend transversely from one side frame to the other side frame of the car body passing under the lower control arms, in particular between front and rear bushings of the lower control arms. The torsion bar section of the stabilizer bar is secured to the back sides of the lower control arms by means of brackets. One such strut type front wheel suspension is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-60,311, entitled "SUSPENSION FOR A VEHICLE", laid open Mar. 28, 1986.
A stabilizer bar incorporated in the front wheel suspension taught by the above Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication is so constructed as to extend transversely across under the lower control arms and, in particular between front and rear rubber bushings used for the lower control arms. This stabilizer bar is constructed in an attempt not only at shortening the bar ends extending lengthwise but at making the stabilizer bar itself thinner.
Meanwhile, there is a requirement in connection with the front wheel suspension with a stabilizer bar extending between the lower control arms that, for the purpose of independency of the lower control arms from the stabilizer bar, the stabilizer bar is to be located as low as possible under the lower control arms. Because the location of the stabilizer bar is one of various factors on which the load clearance of vehicle depends, if a stabilizer bar is located at a higher position, various constructional elements of the car body need to be located at relatively higher positions.
The outer ends of the stabilizer bar of the known front wheel suspension constructed as above, which are bent around the lower control arms and downwardly back and, thereby, have a complicated curved configuration, is unavoidably subjected to a concentrated stress caused by a load applied from the lower control arms. In addition to this dynamical problem, it is hard to make the stabilizer bar thinner because of a long stabilizer bar of the above known front wheel suspension.